This invention relates to play swings, and more particularly to play swings suitable for younger children, e.g. about 3 months to 3 years old.
Play swings suitable for younger children, e.g. those about 3 months to 3 years old, typically define a volume into which the child can be received and safely supported. Often, swings of this nature include a base or seat panel surrounded on three sides by side and back panels, with a vertical strap and crossbar at the front defining leg openings. As a child matures and becomes increasing more capable of supporting itself in a sitting position, the structural requirements of a play swing change.
According to the invention, a child""s play swing comprises a seat comprising a base panel, a first side panel joined to the base panel along a first side edge thereof, an opposite second side panel joined to the base panel along an opposite, second side edge thereof, a back panel joined to the base panel along a back edge thereof, joined to the first side panel along a back edge thereof, and joined to the opposite, second side panel along a back edge thereof, the base panel, the first side panel, the opposite, second side panel, and the back panel together defining a swing volume for receiving and supporting a child during swinging, and the base panel defining a seating surface and the base panel defining a pocket, and a seating surface stiffener sized for removable placement within the pocket. The seat, in a first condition, with the seating surface stiffener removed from the pocket, has a relatively more pliable seating surface adapted to form about the body surface of a child placed within the swing volume, as suited for an infant unable to sit up on its own. The seat, in a second condition, with the seating surface stiffener installed within the pocket, has a relatively more stiff seating surface adapted to support the body surface of a child placed within the swing volume without deflection, as suited for a toddler able to sit up on its own.
Preferred embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following additional features. The play swing with the seat in its first condition is suited for use by an infant about three to twelve months old. The play swing with the seat in its second condition is suited for use by an toddler about one to three years old. The seat further comprises a strap element extending from a front edge of the base element to define, with front edges of the first and second side panels, leg openings. The swing further comprises a crossbar element, preferably a wooden bar, and the strap element has upper end attached to the crossbar element at a front region of the swing volume. The seat further comprises a securement device, e.g., comprising opposed, cooperative elements of a hook-and-loop type fastening system, for releasable securement of the seating surface stiffener within the pocket. The child""s play swing further comprises means for suspension of the seat from a support, e.g. ropes. Preferably, the means for suspension supports the seat from front upper comers of the first and second side panels and front upper comers of the back panel. Two or more of the base panel, the first and second side panels and the back panel are integrally formed.
The invention thus provides a child""s play swing convertible between use by infants (3 to 12 months) and use by toddlers (1 to 3 years).